


In the Beginning

by cryme_anocean



Series: We'll Figure it Out [24]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Mickey, Omega Verse, Swearing, alpha Ian, alpha/beta/omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:17:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8032852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryme_anocean/pseuds/cryme_anocean
Summary: The first few weeks of the pregnancy are hard. Their hormones are raging.





	In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So... two years... yikes... sorry? But I'm posting! I may not be back but I am posting. It's short and a clusterfuck of prompts so here we go:  
> Anon: first few weeks of pregnancy, mickey reflects on his life and where he's at now and how he's preg with this amazing man's pup wow wow, his every day is ian ian ian and he's so in love (but it's *just* hormones)  
> Anon: Prompt @ the beginning of micks pregnancy ian is dying for mickey to have a baby bump  
> Anon: Prompt in your verse: ian can't stop kissing and touching mickey' s stomach and mickey secretly (or not so secretly) loves it  
> Anon: mickey goes through a stage of wanting to get pregnant really badly. Like cupping his stomach all the time and always looking in the mirror for a bump (SO I KNOW THIS ISN'T WHAT YOU ASKED FOR AND I WILL DO ANOTHER BUT IT KINDA FIT WITH THIS SO HERE YOU KINDA GO)

The first few weeks of the pregnancy are _hard_. Their hormones are raging. Mickey spends hours in front of the mirror staring at his flat stomach. He knows his child, _our child Mick_ , is in there but he just wishes that _their_ child was a little more… prominent? He walks around reeking like a bitch but he looks like the same old Mickey. Which is the problem. He looks like the same old Mickey who wasn’t afraid to beat a bitch, but he smells like a fucking pussy. He smells like a goddamn omega about to pop. And Ian isn’t making it any better.

 

Currently, Mickey is attempting to watch the news—key word, attempting—while Ian has his face stuffed in his lap. Ian is under the impression that the baby has developed ears already and can definitely understand everything he is saying. The baby can’t, by the way. So Mickey is forced to compromise his own comfort and body for Ian’s comfort.

 

“Can you get the fuck off of me?” Mickey asks not so patiently.

 

“I _can_ , that doesn’t mean I _will_.” Ian continues babbling to their child about Lord only knows what.

 

Mickey twitches but shuts up.

\--

“Babe, it’s not going to be any bigger now than it was last night.”

 

“You don’t know that. The baby is constantly growing.” Hands slip around his waist, slipping up his shirt to finger at the soft stomach beneath them. Mickey’s irritated sigh echoes through the bathroom and he leans back against Ian’s chest. He’s tired. He spent the better part of the night throwing up dinner. Not that he’s mad, it was definitely gross.

 

“I just want this to be over.” Mickey grumbles.

 

“That’s not true,” Ian leans down to press his lips against Mickey’s head, “you just want the whole world to know you’re carrying my baby.” Mickey will _never_ admit the surge of warmth he feels in his chest.

\--

Mickey spends the first few weeks of his pregnancy off of work. Ian is more agitated and he already hated the idea of him working with other Alphas. He doesn’t have much to do besides sleep, which isn’t a chore because this baby _loves_ sleep.

 

After a good, long nap, Mickey spends his time staring up at the ceiling. He wonders how on earth he got here. If you had told 10 year old Mickey that he would be pregnant, 10 year old Mickey would have beaten your ass. He had no intention of ever letting anyone know he was an Omega. He had no intention of settling down or having a family. He had a family business to run. Well, it wasn’t much of a business but Terri had raised him to assume he’d follow his brothers into prison.

 

Mickey can’t imagine his life without Ian. He can’t imagine his life without the child he has growing inside him. He can’t imagine his life fucking women and pretending to be something he’s not.

 

“Mick? You in here?” Ian calls from the front door. Mickey didn’t even hear it open.

 

He forces himself out of bed and walks straight into Ian’s chest. “Oh, there you are.” Ian rumbles, wrapping Mickey tight in his arms. The smell of Ian’s cologne combined with his sweat is extremely calming. Mickey wishes he could stay there forever. He wants nothing more than to have a big pregnant belly which Ian can worship and to stay in his arms forever.

 

“Are you hungry?” Ian asks as he makes his way to move. Mickey makes a noise of protest in the back of his throat and quickly wraps himself around Ian tightly. “No? You want to cuddle on the couch or the bed?” Naturally the word cuddle would cause Mickey to cringe, but today his hormones are so out of control that all he wants is _IanIanIan_.

 

A noise of affirmation from Mickey indicates that he wants the couch so Ian moves them in that direction. “What did you do today?” Ian asks as he settles them in a comfortable position.

 

“Napped,” He mumbles into Ian’s chest. He assumes that Ian heard him because he does not ask again. Mickey lies there silently, filling his nose with Ian’s natural scent. The smell lures him back to sleep.

\--

Mickey spends the next day considering how he got so lucky. How did he, the resident thug, manage to score Ian fucking Gallagher, the Alpha he didn’t know he needed? Mickey wonders how Ian Gallagher exists. How does someone like Ian come into existence in the Southside? How does he retain his innocence? How does he stay so pure and so good? Mickey just wants to know.

 

How did he get so lucky? How did he manage to not only bond Ian Gallagher but have his child? How did he manage? Ian is wonderful. “My hormones are fucking wack.” Mickey says to the empty apartment, as if it can hear his embarrassing thoughts.

\--

Ian spends hours staring at Mickey’s flat stomach. Mickey can _feel_ it. Every time he gets out of the shower, there are Ian’s eyes, following his every move. Every time they touch, he feels Ian’s hands searching for their baby to make an appearance. Mickey thinks Ian is as disappointed as he is. Ian’s hands follow the curve of his body, searching searching searching for their baby. Their baby has not decided to come out and play yet. They are both disappointed.

 

“Can you stop?” Mickey asks, irritated, one night as Ian wraps himself around him.

 

Ian’s groping hands stop just above his stomach, hesitating, “Stop what?”

 

“Stop doing _that._ That thing you’re doing where you’re trying to find the bump.” Mickey begs, turning over to stare at Ian.

 

“I didn’t realize I was doing that.” Ian says seriously, removing his hands from Mickey’s body.

 

“Well you are so fucking knock it off.”

 

“Angry.” Ian huffs and turns over.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so that was definitely out of character, but I also haven't read a single Gallavich fanfiction in about 2 years, so I hope you can forgive. As I ATTEMPT to get back into this, please feel free to leave me prompts and angry messages about how it's been two years and I finally updated but yikes it sucks [here on my tumblr.](http://guessiliedinthehook.tumblr.com//) Also, please feel free to leave me angry comments and prompts in the comments. I definitely threw this together in a solid 30 minutes so I'm sorry you just had to read that lol.


End file.
